Winchesters Six
by Chantel Royal
Summary: FIN. AU. The story of the six Winchesters! Another one of those hated sisfics. Adam grew up with them! Trying to make it different. Early Castiel appearance. Full synopsis inside. Starts S1.
1. Synopsis

**A/N I wanted something different from my Dreaming of Life sisfic which actually isn't a sisfic…hard to explain unless you've read it. Anyway, I wanted Adam to be apart of the family from the beginning but I also wanted them to have sisters, so what started as just adding Adam into the story turned into a sisfic. **

**I'm trying to make it different. It does start in S1 but will not be following the story line exactly as the show. As you can see below Jessica is a supporting character meaning she probably won't die...anyway, give it a try. But if you don't like it please don't bash it, it's only one person's idea and if you do like it let me know by reviewing!**

* * *

><p>The oldest of the family is Meredith Winchester who is 27 years and has always been the mother figure of the family until she unexpectedly left five years ago, cutting all ties to hunting and her family.<p>

Piper Winchester is 24 years and always the voice of reason. She's calm cool and collected, she had to be being stuck in the middle with her younger brother Sam. Piper left the hunting life for love about 6 months before but has still kept in touch with the family even though John said if she walked out the door to not bother coming back.

The two youngest half siblings were brought home at the age of five, practically raised by Dean and Meredith until she left. The twins, Adam and Aiden-Marie, are dependent on each other having watched their mother Kate Milligan die to protect them from none other then the Yellow Eyed demon.

The very same demon that killed Mary Winchester, the very same demon John Winchester has been hunting all these years. Now that he's taken off and left Dean with custody of his seventeen year old little siblings.

Dean has no choice but to get the other family members who had abandoned him and the job.

* * *

><p><strong>*As stated above will not be following the story line, exactly*<strong>

**Kinda AU I guess! Early Castiel appearance (S1) it's kind of like the storylines of all five seasons (all I'm doing as far as I know) mingle together (at different times!)...you'll see what I mean when you hit chapter five & six. **

**I will be probably be doing random actual episodes from the show at some point(most likely my favs) but mostly the stories will be all originals (or stemming from the original storyline somehow)**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong>

Meredith Winchester **'OFC'**

Dean Winchester

Piper Winchester **'OFC'**

Sam Winchester

Aiden-Marie Milligan **'OFC'**

Adam Milligan

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters: (or Guest Starring)<strong>

Chris Holt **'OMC' **

Franklin Knox **'OMC'**

Sebastian Bryce **'OMC'**

John Winchester **(Guest Starring)**

Mary Winchester **(in chapter 1)**

Bobby Singer **(Guest Starring)**

Azazel **(Guest Starring _until_ later)**

Castiel **(Guest Starring _until_ later)**

Jessica Lee Moore **(Guest Starring _until_ later)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN All characters have been cast and the pictures are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. **

**Let me know if you want to see more, by reviewing! **

*****Just so you know I'm planning to do updates on my days off (Friday, Saturday, Sunday). *****

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'. Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. 'THE MOOSE' (reviewer from chapter 6) I REVISED THIS FOR YOU! <strong>


	2. Stricken by the Yellow

**A/N Meredith's birthday is December 31****st**** 1977 and Mary died in November ****2 1983****. That makes Mer 5 at the time right? Oh jeez my question is stupid but I just wanted to know if I am correct. **

**I didn't expect to get so much response on this story when I hadn't even posted the first real chapter yet! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE – that's for everyone that favourited/alerted/read/reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or the twins is. They are my characters (all ones on photobucket are unless otherwise stated)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Pickle Paige – thank you. Sorry my update took so long. Hopefully you'll stick with me. **

**Kissacazador – Ha awesome. I can't wait to see your response. Yes poor Dean, thank goodness he had his big sister Mer-bear to count on…that is until she left. Oh and you will not be finding out about why she left just yet…that's a big secret for now. And John well he just walked in stating the twins were their siblings. I didn't write that part but I did write Meredith and Dean's responses. **

**Natsuki-chan2912 – I did an update on a whole bunch of my stories! There's only a few I haven't updated. Like Cata Lilly and Way Back When. Then there's Dreaming of Life because that ones done ;) and I'm on S2. **

**Carver Edlund – Awe thanks :) have you been reading DOL? **

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – thanks I hope it sticks. **

* * *

><p><strong>November 2<strong>**nd**** 1983**

**Meredith -5  
>Dean - 4<br>Piper- 2  
>Sam - 6 months old. <strong>

"I don't wanna be the daddy." Dean protested.

"You have to." Meredith insisted. "Sammy and Pip are our babies."

"I don't wanna play this anymore." Dean whined.

"You have to."

"Mommy!" Dean called. "Mer-bear's being mean." Mary walked out of the kitchen with a sigh.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"What's going on here?"

"I wanna play house but Dean's not listening."

"I don't wanna be the daddy, I wanna be the doggy."

"Nooo!" Mer cried. Dean pouted.

"Meredith why don't you let Dean be the dog." Mary suggested.

"No." Mer crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. Dean stared at her for a minute before picking up his bucket of army men and leaving the room.

"Meredith honey." Mary smiled. "How about you help me feed your siblings."

"Can I feed Sammy his bottle?" Meredith asked excitedly. She looked over at baby Sam in his little swing.

Mary smiled. "Sure."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to sweetheart." Mary replied giving her a butterfly kiss on the check. Meredith returned the gesture. The door opened and John walked in.

"Mary I'm home."

"Daddy!" Dean cried rushing from the back room. John caught him and lifted him high in the air.

"Hey buddy." John replied affectionately. "Did you take care of the family while I was gone?"

"Yes sir." Dean nodded. Mary left the room to retrieve Piper.

"Daddy." Mer smiled running over.

John caught her up in his other arm and carried the both of them like bags of feed as he made his way to the couch. They were both giggling. John plopped down on the couch his children in his arms.

"Dada." Piper said.

They turned to see Mary helping Piper walk over to the couch. She lifted Piper on top of them. Mary smiled watching as John proceeded to tickle them and place kisses on their foreheads. It was that exact moment Mary snapped a picture that would become a favourite in the Winchester household. Sam started to cry in his swing.

"Sammy feels left out." John said.

"Sammy's hungry." Mary corrected.

"I wanna feed him!" Dean and Meredith cried.

"I already told Meredith she can," Mary said causing Dean to pout, "tomorrow is a new day Dean, there will be plenty of time for you to feed your little brother."

"Mom's right Dean." John nodded setting his kids on the floor. He made his way over to Sam.

"Go wash up for dinner." Mary ordered. Dean and Meredith picked up Piper. "Be careful with her." They made their way clumsily to the washroom.

"Hey Sammy." John smiled holding Sam in his arms.

Sam made gurgling noises and smiled up at his father. At dinner Meredith fed Sam but not before insisting they sing him 'Happy Birthday'. It was his six months birthday after all; he was halfway to being one.

Dean got to help fed Pip which appeased him for a while until Piper flung half her food onto Dean's head and was sent to bed. After dinner Meredith finally convinced Dean to play house with her.

"We have to take the baby to the doctor." Meredith said twisting the pearls around her neck. Dean looked confused for a minute.

"Why? Is Sammy sick?"

"No, Dean." Meredith sighed. "It's pretend."

"Oh."

"C'mon." Meredith pushed the baby carriage and they made their way into the living room.

"Well don't you two look fancy." Mary smiled.

Dean and Meredith were clad in John and Mary's old clothes. Meredith wore and old white dress, white gloves and pearls. Dean wore his dad's tie and dress shoes that were much too big for him.

"Will you be the doctor?" Meredith asked.

"Sure and Dad will be the nurse." Mary smirked. John scoffed while Dean giggled.

"Don't be sexist John." Mary said. John put his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it." They all played doctor together, everyone except Piper who had gone to bed early for her previous behaviour.

"Oh look at the time; it's Sammy's bed time." Mary sighed lifting him out of the baby carriage.

"And it's yours too." John said. Dean and Mer gave identical 'awes'

It was late that night when Mary was awoken from her sleep by a strange noise. Everyone was tucked into bed. Meredith and Piper in one room, Dean in his own and Sammy in the nursery. But something seemed terribly amiss.

Mary looked the side and found John wasn't in bed. The noise sounded again. It was coming from the baby monitor. She got up heading into Sam's room. A figure stood in front of the crib.

"John?" Mary whispered. "Is he hungry?" John turned to the side motioning for Mary to be quiet.

"Shh."

"Alright, alright." Mary replied leaving.

Just as she was about to enter her bedroom the light at the end of the hall flickered. Mary walked over and tapped it with her finger, a look of confusion on her face. She was about to shrug it off when something stopped her cold.

There was a light coming from downstairs. She slowly made her way only to discover something terrible. John was asleep on the chair. Mary's eyes widened and she turned rushing back to the nursery.

"SAMMY!" she yelled. Mary entered the room. The man turned and she gasped. He had bright yellow eyes.

"Hello Mary."

"You."

John woke abruptly upon hearing Mary's cry of panic. He looked over at Piper who was wide awake beside him, she had taken a late nap and he had hoped her watching TV would make her tired.

"Dada." Piper smiled. "Yellow, yellow, yellow." John stared at her in confusion.

"MOMA!" Meredith screamed. Dean came running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" he sobbed. Smoke poured down from upstairs. John jumped up, picking Piper up with him. He handed her to Dean.

"Dean take your sister outside as fast as you can, don't look back. Now Dean! Go!" John ordered.

Dean didn't hesitate. He ran out the door tightly holding Piper to him. John ran up the stairs screaming their three names over and over again. He barged into the nursery to find Meredith sobbing with a crying Sam in her arms. The crib was on fire behind them.

"Meredith take Sammy outside!" John ordered. Meredith didn't move. "Meredith! Now!"

"What about mommy?" she asked eyes wide.

John looked and gasped at what he saw. Mary was on the ceiling, her stomach slit, her eyes wide with fear and a fire burning behind her.

"Go! Go! Go!" John yelled. Meredith ran out the door. John stared up at Mary tears in his eyes.

"MARY!"

He knew she was gone and that he had to go, for his children.

John ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

**Meredith - 15**  
><strong>Dean - 14<strong>  
><strong>Piper - 12<strong>  
><strong>Sam - 10<strong>  
><strong>Aiden- Marie - 5<strong>  
><strong>Adam - 5<strong>

"Dad how could you?" Meredith sobbed.

"Accidents happen Meredith." John insisted.

"Accidents?" Dean questioned. "Dad we're not kids; we know how babies are made."

"How could you betray mom like that?" Meredith demanded.

John frowned. "I loved your mother more then anything in this world Meredith Winchester!"

"I'm disgusted with you." Mer said shaking her head.

"Meredith don't you dare talk to me like that again." John warned.

"But don't worry dad I'll still raise them for you because that's what I'm here for—we're here for." She pointed to Dean and herself.

"Feed them, bathe them and put them to bed." John ordered. "I'll be back tomorrow." Grabbing his duffel bag he slammed the door shut.

"Don't be so bitter." Dean snapped. "Dad's doing the best he can."

"Right." Mer said sadly. "Well his best sucks."

"What'd we do about them?" Dean asked trying to sound nonchalant about the whole situation when really it was irking him as much as it was Mer.

Meredith looked over her shoulder to where her knew found siblings sat, Piper and Sam were trying show them how to play poker. Ha—what a life they lived. Two five year olds playing poker.

"We raise them." Meredith replied obviously.

"Just seconds ago you were—"

"Look Dean, just because I'm mad at the situation does not mean I will take it out on them." Meredith insisted. "They're still our family—our baby siblings—family means everything, it's all we've got."

"I completely agree with you there Mer-bear." Dean nodded.

"Alright." Mer said. "Let's raise a little hell."

She gave Dean a wink who smirked in returned. They walked over to Adam and Aiden watching the poker lesson continued. Piper was grinning, she always loved little children, especially being a big sister and she just loved everything about it.

Meredith couldn't help but smile at Sam's bright face; he was so excited to have younger siblings. He always hated being the youngest. Sam was about to get a giant wake up call, being a big brother kinda sucked when you had to raise them yourself.

Now he would know exactly what Mer and Dean felt whenever he misbehaved. Meredith smirked to herself. Oh yes she thought this is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>

**Meredith - 22**  
><strong>Dean - 21<strong>  
><strong>Piper - 19<strong>  
><strong>Sam - 17<strong>  
><strong>Aiden- Marie - 12<strong>  
><strong>Adam - 12<strong>

"Meredith what's going on?" Dean demanded. "Why you doing this?"

"Dean—I just, I have to leave okay—I can't explain you won't understand."

"Then make me!" Dean yelled slamming his hand angrily on the table. "Damn it Meredith tell me what's going on."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." Dean walked over to the front door and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you leave Meredith."

"Dean," Meredith sighed, "you can't stop me."

"You're leaving?" Aiden asked tears welled up in her eyes.

Meredith had almost forgotten her presence, she had been silently crying the whole time. Meredith had abruptly started to pack her bags when they arrived back at the motel. When Dean tried to ask her what she was doing.

Meredith's only reply was that she had to leave. Dean had been arguing with her about this notion for what seemed like to Aiden a lifetime. But so far Meredith's mind hadn't changed.

"Aiddy—"

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Aiden yelled. "You're wrecking everything!"

"Aiden-Marie I'm doing this for the good of this family." Meredith snapped without thinking.

"The good of the family?" Dean said in shock. "You've gone coo coo for coco puffs haven't you?" Meredith glared at him.

"What's good for this family is for you to stay Mer!" Aiden shot back. Meredith didn't say anything.

"You know she's right Meredith." Dean said.

"I've already lost one mother." Aiden whispered. "I can't loose you too." Dean put a hand on her shoulder and glared at Meredith.

"You see Mer," Dean said, "you're place is here." Meredith took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry." Aiden and Dean were both in shock.

"I hate you!" Aiden yelled. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Meredith blinked back tears. Dean was watching her every move.

"Is that what you wanted?" Dean demanded. "Hmm? You just broke you're little sisters heart."

"How could you think that?" Meredith yelled. "You think I want to leave her like this?"

"I don't know Meredith—I don't know what the hell's going on in that head of yours."

"Dean…" Meredith shook her head. "I'm sorry I really am, but I don't have a choice. Just know that I'm doing it for us."

"How the hell is this for 'us'?" Dean roared. "What's best for this family is that we all stick together!" Meredith picked up her bag and started towards the door. Dean clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"If you walk out that door—" Dean started. Meredith spun around angry.

"What Dean? What?" she snapped. "Don't come back?"

"When Dad find out he's gonna drag your ass back here and kill yeah."

"Then you'll be the one to bury me." Mer informed. Dean frowned. "I'm still leaving Dean."

"No you're not." Dean insisted.

"Dean don't make this anymore difficult then it has to be."

"Then don't leave!" Dean snapped. "Don't abandon this family."

"That's not—never mind." Mer said. "I already told you I can't explain it."

"Meredith don't go." Dean begged. Meredith stared at her little brother.

"I'll always be in your heart." Meredith insisted.

"Don't do that." Dean yelled. "Don't give me some sappy line and think it makes everything you're doing okay. Because it's not Meredith, none this is."

Meredith leaned in and swiped her lashes against his cheek, a butterfly kiss. Dean's mouth was open in shock as she walked out the door not once looking back. Dean stared at the door waiting for her to return but she never did; a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Is she gone?" Aiden whispered. Dean wiped his face and saw her standing in the doorway. Aiden's own face was red and blotchy.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "she's gone."

"How could she leave me?" Aiden sobbed. Dean quickly wrapped her in his arms. She was crying so hard she was shaking.

"Don't worry Aiddy, I'll never leave you." Dean assured.

"Promise me, Dean, promise me."

"I promise." The door opened. Sam, Adam and Piper walked in.

"Hey so..." Sam trailed off.

"I have a feeling we missed something big." Adam observed.

"Where's Meredith?" Piper asked worriedly. Sam and Adam looked around in alarm.

"Dean?" Sam said. "What's going on?"

"Meredith is gone." Dean whispered.

"What!" Sam yelled. Aiden started to cry harder. Adam rushed over to comfort her.

Piper was pacing back and forth pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay everybody just calm down, I'm sure there's a way we can find the thing that got her."

"I mean gone as in left willingly Piper, not kidnapped."

"And you just let her walk out the door?" Sam demanded. "What the hell man?"

"Sam don't start." Dean warned.

"I can't believe you let her leave!" Sam yelled.

"Sam stop this isn't helping." Piper said.

"Well call dad he'll fix this." Adam insisted.

Dean sighed. "Nothing can fix it." He closed his eyes remembering the butterfly kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"What's that?" Dean asked confused.<em>

_"It's called a butterfly kiss." Meredith informed. "I'll show you." She leaned in and gave him one._

_Dean giggled. "It tickles."_

_"Do you know what it means?" Meredith asked. Dean shook his head._

_"It means goodbye."_

_Dean's eyes widened in fear. "Where you going Mer-bear?"_

_"Nowhere, silly." She ruffled his hair affectionately._

_Dean smiled happy to hear his big sister would never leave his side._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

****Meredith - 27**  
><strong>Dean - 26<strong>  
><strong>Piper - 24<strong>  
><strong>Sam - 22<strong>  
><strong>Aiden- Marie - 17<strong>  
><strong>Adam - 17<strong>**

"Sammy dads missin' I really need your help on this one."

Sam sighed. "Yeah okay." he said. "I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said.

Sam hung up without another word. Dean looked over at the twins who were sitting on the side of the road. One look at them and you could assume they were just regular kids but if you knew them you would know that Aiden and Adam were anything but.

Though Aiden-Marie looked like a fragile little girly girl she actually a fighter and a good one at that. Then there was Adam with his very own knife collection and his sick obsession with knowing all and anything supernatural related. Myths, legends, you name it the kid knew it. He watched as they played Mercy; Aiden always won. Dean walked over breaking up there game.

"What'd Sam say?" Adam asked.

"He's coming." Aiden smiled happily.

She hadn't seen Sam in a while, she missed her big brother, she missed not having someone to confide all her secrets in besides Adam that is. Then there was the others...she missed her, but Aiden stubborn as hell, would never admit it or forgive what she had done.

"What about..." Adam trailed off.

"I uh haven't called Piper yet…" Dean said. "And I got no lead on Meredith."

"Good." Aiden mumbled.

Dean pretended he didn't hear her say that because silently there was a part of him saying it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? <strong>

**A/N SO? What did you think? **

**School is back in session…yay…I'm currently making a very enthused face…sarcasm people that's called sarcasm. Anywho updates are going to be difficult for all my stories. I'll try and update on the weekends if I'm not too busy…but I will still be babysitting so it'll be difficult after school to do updates. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My six other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'. My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) and my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels'. Please don't forget to review! **


	3. Stripping Down the Street

**A/N I think you guys are going to hate me after this chapter…oh well, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or the twins is. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

**P.S THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE that favourited/alerted/read/reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to:<strong>

**Hannarrhh**** – **you're reading now that's all that matters. Thanks :)

**kissacazador**** – **you are very opinionated. I LOVE IT! I just love hearing my reviewers opinions on things, it's all so very exciting. Meredith's reason behind leaving is one of my big cliff hangers I guess you could call it that I am going to be going on about throughout the story.

Dean technically only raised the twins because Piper was 19 and Sam was 17 at the time of Mer's departure. Sammy is just as mad about Mer leaving as the others, he doesn't exactly care, he just wants to go back to Jess. I LOVE JOHN :( I take it you don't you called him an idjit for heavens sake ;)

**Carver Edlund**** – **Thank you :) it's good to hear you're still reading DOL and yes they are long so I understand. S2 chapters are supposed to be under 10,000 words, I set this goal and have already broken it by going 2,000 words over…I just have too much to say!

**Pickle Paige – **YOU ARE CORRECT! It is very out of character for Mer to up and leave like that…you'll find out soon…As previously stated in the description chapter: Piper left the hunting life for love about 6 months before but has still kept in touch with the family even though John said if she walked out the door to not bother coming back.

So Piper is still in contact with the family which would be how Dean knows how to reach her. Oh and they don't know why Piper really left, she said school and this great job opportunity but it was really for Chris :) Meredith on the other hand hasn't been for five years.

Sam has been in contact by phone and email but he's not exactly on good terms with Dean who's still angry over his departure. Aiden has kept in touch with Sammy but she doesn't really know anything about his life. She doesn't even know about Jess!

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Hours Later<strong>

"I can't get a hold of Piper." Dean said sounding frantic.

"I'm sure she's fine Dean." Sam insisted.

"How the hell would you know?" Dean snapped. Sam glared at him.

"Guys c'mon don't do this now." Adam sighed. "Let's just go do this hunt and call Piper after."

"No," Dean shook his head, "no way."

"Dean, Adam's right." Sam agreed. They argued over this for all of two minutes before Dean lost his cool.

"We don't have time for this." Dean insisted. "We've got to find Piper."

"You mean like how you found Meredith?" Sam snapped unexpectedly.

Dean flinched at her name. Meredith was a sore spot for both Dean and Aiden who looked like she was going to punch Sam just for uttering her name.

"Sam, stop dragging that through the dirt." Adam yelled. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Dean looked and you know it, Mer doesn't wanna be found."

Sam looked away. He'd never quite forgiven Dean for letting Meredith leave that was one of his reasons for wanting to go to school. Dean and him haven't been on good terms ever since.

He figured some time apart and they'd be okay but it had actually worsened. Dean became bitter with anger at Sam's decision to leave. Adam and Piper had been the only ones to wish him luck. Aiden had been pissed but eventually forgave him and emailed him a lot.

Aiden forgave Sam but she would never forgive Meredith. The reason for that being Sam hadn't raised her, sure he had helped but he was always just her brother. Meredith was different; she was her mother, the one who taught her how to be a woman.

"Not hard enough." Sam complained. Dean glared at him.

The very first thing Sam had done when he got to California was look into Meredith's whereabouts.

He would never admit that he had looked and also failed at finding her. It was almost as if Meredith Winchester had vanished off the face of the earth.

"Okay, just shut up Sammy." Adam huffed in annoyance. "We don't need this shit right now; we've got enough to worry about."

"Fine." Sam said. "Let's do this hunt."

"But Piper—" Dean protested.

"Vote." Sam said. Dean glared at him once again. "Who wants to get Piper after?"

Adam slowly raised his hand avoiding Dean's warning look. The most surprising thing of all was Aiden raised hers also.

"Three against one Dean." Sam stated smugly.

"I'm the oldest." Dean insisted.

"Dean dude, we voted." Adam agreed. "It's sacred." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Aiddy?"

"Look Dean, I wanna go after Piper just as much as you do but—"

"But what?" Dean demanded. "There is no 'but' something could have happened!"

"Dean she's fine." Sam snapped.

"You don't know that!" Dean countered.

"Dean remember she went on that business trip thing?" Adam asked. "She's probably on the plane." Dean's eyes widened in fear. Now he'd be worrying about the plane crashing with his baby sister inside it.

"Adam's right." Aiden nodded. "She's gonna be gone two days? She can't even help with the hunt anyway."

"Why didn't anybody say anything before!" Dean yelled.

Adam shrugged. "We thought you knew."

"How could I possibly know?" Dean countered.

"It's called a phone Dean, ever heard of one?" Aiden asked sarcastically. Dean glared. "She talked to you for like an hour yesterday, what the hell did you talk about?"

"Nothing." Dean replied quickly.

"She probably mentioned it and you forgot." Sam said.

Dean frowned. "I didn't forget—I wouldn't—and wipe that smug look off your face!"

"Guys." Adam said stepping in between them.

"The only reason you wanna get this hunt over with is so you can get back to your perfect little college life and forget about us again." Dean roared.

"Dean stop." Adam ordered. Sam was surprisingly silent though he was giving his bitch face.

"Do you even care dad's missin'?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Sam countered.

"Not for long, three days max right? Gotta be back Monday morning to become some fancy pants lawyer."

"Look Dean, I'm here offering my help to you, if you don't want me here then just say so and I'm gone."

Dean and Sam stared each other off. Dean was the one that backed down first, clearing his throat uncomfortably, he picked up his duffel.

"Let's go, we got some hunting to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

"Dad's missing." Dean said. Piper almost dropped the phone.

"What do you mean dad's missing?"

"I mean he's missing as in gone Piper."

"Dean, I'm serious."

"Dad went on a hunting trip."

"Where are you?"

"Almost at your place."

"What?" Piper cried. She looked at Chris beside her, he was still sound asleep. Swinging her legs out of bed she stumbled out the door.

"Dean, no," Piper protested, "you can't come here."

"Too late." Dean hung up at the same time a knock sounded at the door.

Piper swore under her breath. She looked around for something to cover herself with. She was only in her undies. She saw Chris's shirt hanging off the chair in the dinning room and dashed for it. The knock sounded again, louder this time.

"Piper!" Dean yelled. "I know you're in there, open up." Piper flung the shirt over her head just as Chris walked out, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked confused. "Who's here at this hour?"

"Nothing and no one." Piper insisted. "Go back to bed sweetie." Piper walked over to the door, opening it just a crack.

"You're not supposed to be here." Piper hissed. Dean took one look at her attire and pushed the door open.

"Uh huh." he replied.

"Whose he?" Chris asked.

"I'm her big brother." Dean snarled "Who the hell are you?"

"Wait this is Dean?" Chris asked.

"Um yeah," Piper smiled, "Chris honey can you excuse us for a minute?" Chris slowly nodded.

"Yeah, okay." He walked back into the bedroom without another word.

"Is that why you left?" Dean demanded. "So you could sleep with him?"

"Dean!" Aiden snapped, appearing out of no where. Piper smiled.

"Aiddy!" Piper grabbed her in a hug, placing a kiss on her little sister's cheek.

"Hey, Pip."

"Where's Adam?"

"Sam and him are in the car." Dean interjected. "Now answer the damn question." Aiden rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wait Sam's with you?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yeah, we got him three days ago." Aiden smiled. "He's got a girlfriend."

"Awe." Piper smiled. Aiden nodded her head in agreement while Dean groaned.

"Can you two shut up?" Dean complained.

"You talk to Mer yet?"

"We don't know where she is." Aiden mumbled. Piper cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Dean eyed her. "Do you?"

"Well..."

"Piper you better tell us right now." Dean said using his stern fatherly voice. Piper gave a sigh.

"You're not going to like it."

"This is—what? No." Dean stuttered.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it." Piper sighed.

"What's not to like?" Dean demanded. "My big sister's a stripper!"

"A pole dancer actually." Dean looked like he was having a stroke.

"Alright, chill." Aiden said. "Pip and I will go get her. You three stay here before you shoot everyone in the damn place and get us all in trouble." Everyone looked at Aiden in surprise. Piper was shocked Aiden wanted to get within ten feet of Meredith.

"I think we should go with you." Sam said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Something could happen."

"You just wanna see the stripers." Aiden said. Adam gave a sheepish grin.

"I think we got it covered little brothers." Piper teased making both Sam and Adam frown.

"But—" Adam started.

"No." Piper insisted. "You're gonna cause some drama that she doesn't need."

"Oh I'm gonna cause some drama alright." Dean muttered.

"Enough to get her fired." Adam added.

"Okay boys," Aiden said, "chill out; we'll be back in 5. If we don't come out—"

"—come in shot guns blazing." Piper finished with a smirk. There were grumbled replies and the two girls fled inside before any of their crazy over protective brothers decided to take a hissy fit and protest.

"I can't believe Mer works here." Aiden whispered as they walked inside. They looked around the room, trying to find their blonde, hazel eyed sister.

"You might want to bite your tongue on that one." Piper sighed.

"Why?"

"We're just in time for her show." Piper nodded in the direction of the closet pole.

Their older sister was full on swinging on it wearing what looked like the smallest underwear in the world. But the most amusing thing that caught Piper's eyes were the white wrist bands with the frills hanging down like a cowgirl. Then there was the boots and the hat. She must be a cowgirl tonight which is polar opposite of Meredith's real personality. Actually the whole job was.

Mer had always played mother as they grew up. She basically raised them...with Dean that is. They were like their mom and dad which could explain their natural closeness and Dean's crazy protectiveness over her like he thought he was the oldest or something.

"If Dean saw this he would have a heart attack." Piper observed.

"Oh god I can't watch this anymore." Aiden complained. Piper gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll break it up." Piper assured her baby sister.

Aiden just nodded, looking uncomfortably at the floor. Piper walked over to the table pushing the guys out of her way.

"Excuse—move please—yeah you move." Piper pushed the last guy out of her way and was now standing directly in front of Mer. Too bad she was swinging in an awkward position and didn't seem to notice her baby sis.

"Mer!" Piper yelled. Either she was drowned out by the hooting and hollering of the guys some of which were shoving wads of bills in Mer's bra or Meredith was ignoring her.

"Merry!" Piper tried.

A couple of the guys looked at her in confusion before turning to the show. Piper gave an annoyed groan before getting an idea which she would regret moments later. Piper grabbed a hold of the table and climbed atop. Mer just swung off the pole and stared at Piper blankly for a minute.

"Pip what the hell?" she snapped. "I told you not to bug me at work."

"I know but it's important, we gotta go." The audience booed and Piper gave them all glares. Meredith glanced at them, sighing.

"Mer!"

"Oh alright." Mer walked off the table ignoring the booing. Piper quickly followed behind which led her to some sort of back stage slash dressing room. A bouncer tried to keep her out but Mer told him to back off.

"Mimi!" Mer yelled. "You up!"

"But I have another twenty minutes."

"I'm cutting it short, I'll explain to Franklin."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Mimi muttered walking out the door. Mer rolled her eyes, casually taking one of the seats.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Wait Franklin's your boyfriend isn't he?" Mer nodded. "And he's your boss!"

"Seems so."

"What the—"

"Hello mister my sister works here." Aiden's voice rang through.

"You're not on the list."

"Is that Aiddy?" Mer asked jumping from her seat. Piper nodded.

"Let her in Billy!" Mer called. "That's my baby sister." Aiden appeared looking like her feathers had been ruffled.

"Aiddy!" Mer called happily. Piper didn't bother complaining about Mer's lack of enthusiasm for seeing her it would only lead to Mer reminding her that the work place was off limits for obvious reasons.

"Haven't seen you in ages baby."

"Well five years is a long time Meredith." Aiden replied coldly. Piper and Meredith exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Look Aiddy..." Mer started.

"Never mind." Aiden said. "I'll meet you outside." She walked out without another word.

"Okay what the hell Piper?" Mer demanded angrily. "Why'd you bring her here?"

"I didn't." Piper insisted. "Dean did."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mer said. "Dean's here?"

"Yeah, Sammy and Adam are to."

"Oh my god," Mer complained, "nice warning, you know Dean's gonna flip shit if he sees me like this!" Piper gave a sigh. Meredith grabbed a bag and headed behind the folding paper panel, throwing her clothes over the top.

"I didn't get any warning either!" Piper complained. "He called while he was at my front door."

"Did he meet Chris?"

"More like yelled at him then me." Piper sighed. "It was lovely."

Mer peaked her head around the corner. "Wait you said Sammy's with you?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "They must have got him from Stanford on the way. He supposedly has a girlfriend."

"Awe!" Mer replied.

"That's what I said." Meredith walked out fully clothed, bag in hand.

"So I assume something's going on?"

"It's dad."

"Isn't it always?"

"Listen smart ass." Piper hissed. "Dad's missing. They told me the down low on the way here."

"Alright, alright, alright, calm down." Meredith sighed. "Let's go." The girls walked out of the strip joint to find angry brothers.

"You're a stripper!" Dean yelled upon seeing her. Meredith rolled her eyes, that was not the warm welcome she had been hoping for.

"Hey Sammy." she said ignoring Dean completely.

"It's Sam." Sam insisted cooly.

"Right." Mer said. "Where's the twins?"

"Hiding in the car." Piper said nodding towards the Impala. Mer looked over and both Adam and Aiden ducked down in the back seat away from her wandering eyes.

"Well then." Mer said.

"What did you expect?" Dean snapped. "You've been gone five years."

"Okay just tell me what the hell's going on so I can decide whether I'm coming or not."

"Or you're coming." Dean insisted.

"Hello whose the oldest here little brother?" Meredith demanded. "I'm the one that makes the decisions, not you." Dean clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"Okay before you start throwing punches let's go back to Mer's house and talk." Piper suggested stepping in between them. Sam nodded his head and mutely walked to the Impala.

"What the hell is his problem?" Mer demanded.

"None of your damn business." Dean snapped.

"He's my little brother."

"Oh don't pretend you care Meredith, that ships already sailed." Dean walked away without another word. Piper groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Mer started for her truck, Piper quickly followed behind motioning for Dean to follow them. They took off in the direction of Meredith's.

"Must I always be in the middle?"

"You were born in the middle." Mer informed. "You and Sammy oh sorry I mean Sam."

"Mer don't be like that kay?" Piper asked. "You've been gone a long time you had to expect some backlash especially from Dean."

"Yeah but Sam?" Mer protested. "I used to wipe his ass."

"Oh my god." Piper complained. "Please never mention that again."

"I wiped your ass too."

"Seriously."

"And Dean's, with mom and dads help of course."

"Okay!" Piper cried. "Please stop!"

"Well I did."

"I get it, you were our mother figure." Piper said. "But that just makes them all the angrier. That'd be like Dean leaving."

"Dean would never leave."

"That's not the point Meredith."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is nobody thought we'd loose our mother all over again!" Piper snarled. "Nobody thought you'd leave." Meredith was surprised to hear how hurt Piper was by her leaving.

"Pip you left too," Mer pointed out, "what's the difference?"

"I left six months ago and I keep in touch."

"You didn't tell them about me."

"You swore me to secrecy."

"Right."

"Five years Mer is a long time to go without talking to your family."

"I did what I had to." Meredith insisted. "Besides Dad told me not to come back remember?" Piper did remember.

John had just got there in time for Mer's departure. There had been a big blow out in the parking lot evolving a bunch of nasty things that shouldn't have been said. One being that Meredith was no longer apart of the family and that she shouldn't bother coming back because John didn't want her there.

"Oh for—you know what?" Piper said. "Dad told Sam and me the exact same thing but he still takes my calls, in fact he freaks out when I miss a call."

"That's because you're the voice of reason Piper." Meredith sighed. "No one can ever stay mad at you, you were always dad's weakness."

"Yeah but you'll always be his first daughter, his first child. You hold a special place in his heart." Piper insisted. "He would have answered."

"We're here." Meredith said pulling the car into the driveway. They both climbed out heading towards the door.

"Mer?" Piper said noticing she'd gone all quiet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Piper."

"You know you don't have to be our mother anymore right?" Piper said. "We're all grown up, we just need a sister."

"Not the twins." Mer countered. "And Piper, I'll always have to play mother." Piper looked down at her hands sadly.

"What are we doing?" Dean snapped startling them both. "Open the damn door, let's go."

Meredith shoved the door open, dropping her bag on the floor. She led them into the living room. Piper stood beside Mer while Sam sat in the chair and Dean sat on the couch with a twin on each side. Aiden wouldn't look at Mer while Adam just looked pissed off almost as bad as looking at two Dean's. They were pretty much the same.

"So?" Meredith started. "Piper says dad's missing."

"Yeah." Sam replied. "We worked the last hunt he had."

"Wait he didn't finish it?" Meredith asked.

"Nope." Adam said.

"That's not—"

"—normal." Aiden finished. "We know."

"So give me the low down." Meredith said.

They told her about the hunt. Adam had been the one to discover that she was a 'Woman in White' before they even made it to the motel room filled with things relating back to that legend.

Dean and Adam did all the talking. Sam and Aiden were eerily quiet. Meredith was very surprised to find out John had left the journal; he always had that thing with him. She wasn't at all surprised to find out that there were coordinates hidden inside the journal for them to find, that was a typical John move.

"MEREDITH!" A man yelled suddenly. Aiden jumped in surprise.

"Oh look." Piper said coldly. "Franklin's home."

"Be nice." Meredith ordered. A tall man walked into the room, he looked furious.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be working." Dean glared at him the moment he walked in the room.

"Frankie calm down." Meredith insisted. "We can discuss this later."

"Meredith—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mer snapped startling everyone. "We have guests you moron." Franklin glared at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Who the hell are these people?"

"'These people' are my family." Mer replied coldly.

"You don't have a family." Meredith clenched her jaw. Piper jumped up.

"Okay!" she said. "Hey Franklin do you think you can help Chris?"

"What?" he asked confused. "Help Chris with what?"

"Fix things..." Piper said. "...around the house..." The whole time she said this she was pushing Franklin out the front door. He hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"Do I look like a handy man?" Franklin snapped in annoyance.

"But the dishwashers making that clunking noise again." Piper insisted. "You helped him last time."

"Yeah but—"

"Okay thanks, bye." Piper slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Piper!" Meredith snapped. "He lives here too, you can't just—"

"I just did." Piper insisted. "He would have been in the way."

"If I would have done a thing like that to Chris you would have smacked me." Piper didn't reply knowing she was correct.

"That's your boyfriend?" Dean demanded.

"And her boss." Piper input earning herself a glare from Mer.

"Well he sounds like a peach." Aiden mumbled.

"Who I date is none of your damn business." Meredith snapped. Dean clenched his jaw looking pissed off but bit his tongue which was probably for the best. Adam continued the story because Dean was now much too angry to talk.

"So you're telling me Dad left you two with this nuckle head? He gave him custody."

"There was no one else." Aiden said casually. She glared at Meredith while she said it though. Meredith ignored her.

"And he's been gone for two weeks?"

"Yes." Adam nodded.

"Okay." Meredith said. She didn't bother explaining what she meant by that. They were all slightly confused.

"Okay?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Okay." They stared blankly at Meredith until Aiden couldn't take it anymore.

"So are you coming with us or not?" Aiden snapped.

Meredith gave a sigh. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N So are you mad at me? I hate this ending but it was all I could do for now. After all I have eleven other stories I have to write. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My six other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'. My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) and my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels'. Please don't forget to review! **


	4. Visions of Her

**A/N Duh, duh, duh…excitement is in the air…read on and you'll find out why. I expected possible angry reviews from the last chapter but so far haven't got any. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or the twins is. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

**P.S THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE that favourited/alerted/read/reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Kissacazador – **Piper is the peace keeper, it's her job and yes it is quite difficult. Haha yeah but that was totally something Mer would say though, I mean she was their mother…Franklin is an idjit…oh and don't worry Dean doesn't trust him and even with what happens in this chapter he would still fillet him alive for hurting her.

Why do you feel sorry for Chris? I love him. Ian Somerhalder plays him, mmmm yum. The twins…they are difficult to write for some odd reason that's why they may seem strange or off…I love John either way but you are correct he is an idjit sometimes.

As for if I'm following the season, it really all depends on where I make this story go. There will be some of my favourite episodes done though…most likely at random. Good to hear you're on board.

**Pickle Paige – **No one saw that coming! It was very unexpected decision on my part. I thought it was spice things up a bit. John was furious at Meredith because he didn't have anyone to rasie his kids…just kidding that was mean to say but Mer and John always butt heads, kinda like him and Sammy.

Mer was bitter about having to raise the fam while Dean was loyal. You'll see. The reason behind Mer's reasoning is truthfully because she misses them. She really does…

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>?" Dean demanded. "No!"

"Look, I have a life now; I can't just up and leave."

"Yeah because your life sounds so fucking wonderful!" Aiden yelled. She jumped off the couch abruptly.

"Language." Meredith and Dean replied. Dean glared at Mer for saying it though.

"You're a stripper." Aiden snapped. "How is that a life?"

Aiden shook her head and marched out the front door. Adam stood up looking at Piper who nodded. He walked out the door going after Aiden.

"Okay before we start screaming—let's think about this." Piper insisted. "We can all have a nice and peaceful conver—"

"You're a selfish bitch you know that?" Dean snarled.

"Or not." Piper sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm a selfish bitch?" Meredith chuckled. "You have no idea what I've sacrificed for this family."

"Then enlighten us please." Sam snapped angrily. "Because we don't see it."

"I can't..." Meredith trailed off.

"Tell us?" Dean filled in. "Because we won't understand? You fed me that same line of bull shit last time."

"Dean just drop it."

"No I won't drop it."

"I can't tell you so shut up!"

"Are you in some kind of trouble Meredith?" Dean asked unexpectedly. Meredith looked away.

"No."

"Don't lie to me damn it!" Dean yelled. "I know you better then anyone."

"Go to hell Dean!" Meredith snarled. "You don't know shit." Dean glared at her.

"Dad was right, you're not apart of this family, you've never been."

"Guys can't we all just get along?" Piper begged.

"And you—you lied to us." Dean snapped at Piper. "You knew where she was this whole time didn't you?"

"No I didn't—"

"Stop lying—everyone just stop lying to me." Dean ordered. "I'm not stupid okay."

"She's telling the truth Dean." Mer defended. "She ran into me a couple weeks ago." Dean looked at Piper angrily who held her ground.

"Piper you should have told me!"

"Stop yelling at Piper!" Meredith screamed. "This has nothing to do with her."

"I beg to differ." Sam snapped.

"Samuel Winchester zip it." Meredith ordered.

"Don't call me that." Sam shot back. "You're not my mother."

"That's it!" Piper yelled. "Everyone shut up!" They all looked at her in surprise. She had tears in her eyes.

"This is not how it's supposed to be." she complained. "What happened to us?"

"Nothing happened to me." Dean insisted. "I'm the only one that gives a damn about this family."

"Everything I did was for this family!" Meredith snarled. Dean just shook his head at her and marched to the front door.

"Don't bother coming round Mer, you're not welcome." Dean shot over his shoulder. "You're dead to me."

"DEAN!" Piper yelled. Dean walked out the door. Meredith's mouth was dropped open.

"Sam—" Piper started.

"You destroyed this family." Sam snapped. "Everything that's happened is your fault."

"You left too Sam, that was your decision, I didn't push you into it." Meredith replied weakly.

"Oh but you did, you created a chain reaction Mer, because of you, we all left."

"Sam that's enough." Piper snapped. Sam gave them a glare before following Dean out the door.

"Mer?" Piper questioned. Meredith looked like she was going to burst out in tears any second. "Dean didn't mean it okay? He's just angry."

"He meant it." Mer replied quickly. "You should go."

"Mer c'mon."

"Just go." Mer ordered. "Go help find Dad, I can't be apart of this. I'm no longer family."

"Mer don't do that."

"Do what?" Mer yelled. "State the truth."

"You knew this was going to happen." Piper snapped. "What did you think he would say? 'Oh Mer-bear I've missed you so' you need a reality check because that is not Dean at all."

"No of course not, I'm not stupid." Mer said. "I didn't expect him to say..."

"That you were dead to him." Piper filled in. "Like I said, Dean's hurt and he's just lashing out at you, he didn't mean it."

"He did."

"Mer—"

"Piper I saw it in his eyes, the pure hatred." Mer explained. "He was right, he knows me but I also know him and he was dead serious." Piper looked sadly at her older sister.

"Just go please."

"Okay." Piper agreed. "I'll keep you posted."

"Don't bother; I won't be here much longer."

"Meredith." Piper said worriedly.

"That's not what I meant Pip."

"Then what—you're leaving."

"Yes."

"But Mer."

"I can't tell you anything more; I should have left the moment you found me."

"Meredith I don't understand what's going on, please you have to—"

"I don't have to anything." Mer shot back. "Now leave."

Piper nodded and walked out the door to find the Impala waiting for her. She climbed in the back seat, sitting beside Adam.

Aiden was curled in a little ball in the corner while Adam tried to calm her down. Sam and Dean were ignoring each other's presence in the front seat.

"I thought you would have left." Piper said.

"Yeah well..." Dean trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Head back to my place will yeah?"

"So you can ditch us too?"

"No so I can get my bags and say goodbye to my boyfriend." Piper snapped. "Is that okay with you or am I dead to you also?"

Dean didn't reply he just started the car and drove back to Piper's. They arrived at Piper's thirty minutes later. The air in the car was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Just stay here." Piper said. "I'll be back with my bags."

"I'm coming with you." Dean said.

"Dean no—"

"You don't get a choice."

"Fine." Piper seethed. "But if you hurt Chris it'll be the last thing you ever do." Dean raised his hands in surrender.

The two of them made their way into Piper's house. She unlocked the door only to have Chris rush at her and grab her in a hug.

"Chris?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up and you were gone." he explained. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Piper insisted. Dean cleared his throat. They broke apart.

"Hi." Dean said casually. "Remember me? The big brother?"

"Dean." Chris nodded. "Piper what's—"

"Look Chris I don't have a lot of time, I—my father he's at the cabin but we can't get a hold of him, so we're going to get him, I'll be a couple days max."

"Is he alright?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure he just left the phone off the hook." Piper waved him off. "Silly old man, but you know we just want to make sure."

"Okay, yeah, I get it." Chris nodded.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden." Piper apologized.

"Its fine Piper, they're your family and family is everything." Chris nodded. Dean raised an eyebrow at his response.

"I'm going to go pack."

"Chris and I—we'll stay out here." Dean said.

"Dean—"

"Go pack Piper." Piper gave a sigh but complied.

"So you're Chris." Dean said casually circling around him.

"Yeah."

"One of the reasons my sister left home." Dean continued.

"Uh..."

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"DEAN!" Piper yelled from the bedroom. "I can hear you!" Dean looked at Chris expectedly.

"They're only good I can assure you."

"They better be." Dean said. "Or—" He motioned a slit throat.

"Dean stop threatening my boyfriend." Piper said as she walked in bag in hand.

"It's okay, I'm a big brother, I understand." Dean's eyes narrowed.

"You are?"

"Yes Dean," Piper sighed, "he has three younger sisters."

Dean smiled. "From one big brother to another then." Chris nodded. "Because if you hurt my baby sister you know what's going to happen—"

"Dean that's enough, go wait outside."

"I'm good here."

Piper groaned. "You're so annoying."

"What are big brothers for?" Chris smirked. Dean smirked back.

_At least,_ Piper thought, _they seem to like each other_.

That was a relief. Piper of course had wanted to say goodbye to Chris privately but Dean wasn't budging.

Chris leaned in and kissed Piper on the cheek gently. Dean's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Call me when you know what's going on—"

"Sam!" Aiden screamed. Dean and Piper exchanged a look of concern before running to the door. "Sammy!"

"Dean! Piper!" Adam yelled rushing over to them.

"What happened?" Dean demanded running over to Sam's fallen body. Aiden was crying beside him.

"Sam!" Piper yelled rushing over. Chris was behind.

"I'll call an ambulance." Chris said.

"No!" Piper cried grabbing his arm.

"But Piper—"

"He got out of the car saying he felt funny and started freaking out and then he just passed out." Adam explained.

"Get Aiden in the car now!" Dean ordered.

Adam dragged Aiden away who was screaming Sam's name. Dean shook Sam's shoulders.

"Sam! Sammy c'mon man." Dean begged. Sam moaned grabbing at his head. "Sam?"

"Meredith." Sam breathed. "We have to go back."

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's coming for her." Sam said as Dean helped him off the ground.

"Sam you're not making sense." Piper said.

"We have to go back for Meredith." Sam insisted looking panicked.

"Screw Meredith." Dean snapped.

"Dean no, you don't understand." Sam said.

"I'm tired of people saying 'I don't understand'" Dean yelled. "That's because no one gives me the chance to."

"Guys stop it." Piper ordered. "Sam what is it?"

"I'll explain later, there's no time, we have to go back now!" Sam said pulling them both towards the car.

"Explain now." Dean ordered.

"Dean—"

"No ones going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"I have visions." Sam said quickly. Piper's mouth fell open.

"What?" Dean chuckled.

"Your brother's a psychic?" Chris asked confused. Piper looked at him. She had completely forgotten he was standing there.

"Chris I'm sorry, I can't explain now." She kissed him gently. "But you need to trust me, you can not be involved, it's dangerous."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Piper assured. "And I promise you I'll explain everything soon, just go back in the house."

"Piper if you're in some kind of trouble—"

"No, no, it's nothing like that, please just go back inside. I'll tell you when I can." Chris slowly took Piper's hand in his.

"Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too." Piper replied softly. Chris reluctantly let go and walked back in the house.

"Sam what do you mean visions?" Piper asked.

"Like dreams, terrible dreams but then I started getting them when I was awake."

"Sam it's just a coincidence." Dean insisted.

"I had visions of Jess dying, like mom, but I stopped it." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

"Sam?" Piper asked. "What did you see?"

Sam looked Dean straight in the eye. "Meredith's going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N OHHH! What about that ending huh? Any of you think they figured out what's going on with Mer let me know ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'. My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) and my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels'. Please don't forget to review! **


	5. Dead in the Basement

**A/N You guys are totally going to hate me, like seriously. This chapters in need of a warning. **

***WARNING! – Mild torture and non-con (not much detail do not worry) anyway thought I'd warn you.* **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or the twins is. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

**P.S THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE that favourited/alerted/read/reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**Ghostwriter**** – catch you on the flip side ;) keep reading and thanks. **

**kissacazador**** – Yes poor Chris. Ah Dean yes its unlikely he'll apologize but after this chapter he'll regret those words for a very long time. As for your questions, sometimes yes, sometimes no. They'll go when I wanna do a episode I liked but yeah I'm not too sure where I'm headed with this at the moment I kind of just changed everything and am going with the flow. **

**Pickle Paige**** – Meredith secret is the big thing I'm not gonna reveal it all until much later but some parts will slowly show themselves. Let's see who can solve the mystery of Meredith Winchester! You're gonna really hate me after this chapter. **

**Hannarrhh**** – Well thank you :) quite possibly you could be correct ;) Aiden and Adam, they're really hard to write being that we met Adam briefly and I don't really know how he would act so I'm making it up as I go but don't worry their time will come. Meredith is my focus for now. **

**Carver Edlund**** – Sounds dreadful (grad school) I'm glad you ****procrastinated, I do that too ;) Jess is alive and well! Oh did I mention she knows? Duh, duh, duh…**

* * *

><p>Meredith was in a rush. She threw random clothes in her bag not really paying attention, she had to leave immediately.<p>

It was a mistake to bring them back to her house; she should have known the consequences of her actions. He was coming.

Meredith zipped up her bag and rushed to the door. She reached it only to have it swing open and smack her in the face. Mer fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Oops." Franklin replied. "My bad."

"Uh." Mer groaned holding her head in agony. Franklin grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her backwards.

"You think you can leave bitch?" he snarled. "Think again."

"Go to hell where you belong, you bastard." Meredith spat out.

Franklin tossed her on the couch and climbed on top of her. Meredith let out a terrified scream smacking at him.

Franklin quickly covered her mouth with his hand applying enough pressure that it was hard to breathe.

"Shh, shh." Franklin whispered. "It's okay Mer-Bear everything's going to be okay."

He pulled a knife from his pocket and Meredith's eyes widened and she struggled in his grasp more.

"Shh, shh, calm down this will only hurt for a minute then it'll all be over." Meredith shook her head.

"You knew the consequences of bringing them here!" Franklin roared.

"And you know the consequences for allowing this to happen." Franklin looked over his shoulders and glared at the man behind him.

"You're not supposed to be here," he seethed, "I can handle her."

"Apparently not." The man stepped out of the shadows revealing yellow eyes. Meredith gasped in shock.

"Hello Meredith." Azazel smiled. "We meet again."

"Azazel she caught me off guard." Franklin protested.

"I was told you were the best Franklin." Azazel sighed. "Loyal—"

"I am loyal."

"You've been letting her near her sister!"

"I—"

"No excuses." Azazel snapped. "The deal is off." Azazel vanished leaving Meredith all alone with a very angry Franklin.

"Damn it!" Franklin roared. "This is your fault you stupid bitch. Time to pay."

Meredith scream was muffled by his hand as the knife plunged into her stomach. The piercing pain was intensifying with each new wound he created with the knife.

Eventually Meredith was pulled onto the floor, kicked and beat upon like a worthless being. Meredith's only thoughts were of her family.

She didn't give in to the pain not once complaining or crying, holding back the screams were a bit harder. She didn't want this evil scum bag to have the satisfaction.

"Stupid bitch!" Franklin yelled. "Why aren't you screaming?"

Franklin smirked getting a cruel idea. Ripping her clothes off, he raped her. Meredith blinked back tears, eyes closed the entire time.

All the fight was gone, she had pretty much lost all feeling in her legs and everything was cloudy, almost surreal.

Meredith was dying and she knew this. After he was done, Franklin stared at her in shock.

"You're stronger then I thought."

"You do not faze me." Meredith slurred.

"Yeah but you're forgetting something." Franklin snapped. "Our little deals off which means Sammy is up for grabs."

Meredith's heart dropped and she attempted to move but found he was no longer able too.

"Please," she choked, "don't hurt Sammy."

"Sammy's mine now." he smirked. "Nothings stopping me." Franklin vanished. The front door slammed open.

"Meredith!" A guy ran over and stared at her in shock.

"Sebastian?" Mer slurred. Sebastian grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered her with it.

"Just hang on." he called. He ran to the doorway.

"John!" Sebastian yelled. "She's in here!"

"Dad?" Meredith whispered. John ran in the room.

"Meredith!" he cried. "Sebastian call an ambulance now!" Sebastian ran from the room.

"Meredith sweetheart everything's going to be okay." John assured her.

"Daddy I'm sorry." she sobbed choking on her own blood.

"It's okay," John assured, "I know why you did it."

"Tell Dean I love him..." Meredith trailed off eyes closing.

"Mer." John said giving her shoulders a shake. "Meredith, Meredith!" He grabbed her in his arms sobbing.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're going to be okay." he said rocking her back and forth.

"The ambulance is on its way." Sebastian stared, eyes wide. "John I'm sorry."

"Be quiet!" John roared. "She's not dead. She can't be, she's all I have left of Mary."

"John it's too late—"

"Silence!" Sebastian snapped his mouth shut and watched as John sobbed over his daughter's body.

"Meredith!" Someone screamed. "Meredith!"

Sebastian turned to see Dean Winchester running down the hallway. His younger siblings were following behind at a slower pace. Dean stopped at the doorway and froze.

"Dad?" he asked.

John looked up tears in his eyes. That's when Dean noticed the blood and Meredith's lifeless body in his Father's lap.

"Mer?" he gasped. "Mer..." John shook his head and Dean lost it he just lost it collapsing down beside him.

"No, no, Dad no, she can't—Meredith?" Dean sobbed.

John just shook his head again. Someone screamed behind them, Dean recognized it as Aiden but he couldn't make himself go comfort her because for once in his life he was the one that needed comforting.

"Meredith!" Piper cried. "Oh god!"

"Adam, Aiden get out of here." Sam ordered.

"Meredith!" Aiden screamed. "No Meredith."

"Aiden c'mon." Adam said trying to coax her out of the room.

"Go now!" Sam yelled. "You can't see this."

"Meredith!" Aiden cried pushing Adam and Sam out of her way. She rushed over to Meredith and collapsed beside Dean, caressing Mer's face softly.

"Meredith, c'mon please wake up." Aiden begged. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I said I hated you, I don't, I love you, please I need you! You're the only mother I've ever known, please!" Aiden sobbed into her hands.

"Aiddy." Adam said slowly. "C'mon." He pulled her away, an arm around her shoulder as he got her out the door.

"This isn't real." Piper said trying to walk over to them.

Sam pulled her back and out the door, Piper struggled with him the entire time. Sam looked her straight in the eye.

"She's gone Piper, we're too late." Sam insisted eyes filled with tears.

"No Sam!" Piper protested pushing against him. "No, it's Meredith!"

"Piper—"

"Sam no! It's a mistake! This is Meredith!"

"Piper..."

"Oh god Sammy she's gone, my big sister's gone." Piper sobbed. Sam wrapped her in his arms crying also.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**4 days later. Bobby's house.**

John had left stating he was going to bring Meredith back taking his hunter friend Sebastian with him. Aiden wouldn't come out of her room.

Dean didn't move it almost looked like he was a statue. Adam worked with Sam, both looking for a way to bring Meredith back and Piper—Piper cleaned.

She cleaned Bobby's place from head to toe and Bobby though impressed with her work was worried for the health of them all.

"I think it's time we gave Meredith a proper burial." Bobby said softly. Everyone stopped what they were doing—everyone that was doing something that is.

"No." Dean replied automatically.

"But Dean—"

"No!" Dean snapped. "We're not just gonna burn her."

"You can't just leave her in my basement son," Bobby protested, "it ain't right. She's going to start…"

"You don't want us here Bobby just say so," Dean snapped, "we'll go, Mer and I, otherwise say nothing."

Everyone was staring at Dean noticing how he only said Meredith and him would be leaving—technically Meredith's corpse. Bobby nodded his head and left the room.

Dean got up and left also, heading downstairs to be with Mer. Piper, Sam and Adam exchanged worried looks.

They heard a thump and Adam turned just in time to see Aiden'a leg running up the stairs. She'd been listening.

Adam didn't hesitate he dropped his book and headed up the stairs knocking softly on the door Aiden and Piper shared.

"Aiden?"

"Go away." she sobbed.

"I'm coming in." Adam said opening the door.

"I said go away!" Aiden yelled throwing a pillow his way. Adam watched it completely miss him and gave a soft but completely fake chuckle.

"Your aim was slightly off."

"This isn't funny Adam!" Aiden yelled again.

"I'm not laughing Aiden."

"I don't understand how this happened!" Aiden said sitting up. "How could we not see what an evil son of a bitch he was?"

"All I saw was douch bag," Adam replied, "if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't." Aiden replied. "Why didn't Dean know? He always knows?"

"Really?" Adam snapped. "You're gonna blame Dean for this?"

"Yes because it's his fault!"

"Oh well please explain because I don't see how it could possibly be his fault."

"He made us leave her."

"If I recall correctly you were the one that left Aiden."

"I didn't tell her she was dead to me!"

"Yeah but you did tell her you hated her!" Adam snapped. "This isn't Dean's fault, stop blaming him when you're really mad at yourself for the words that came out of your mouth." Aiden bowed her head in shame.

"If you wanna blame someone blame that douch Franklin." Adam snapped.

"I do blame him."

"Good because it's his fault." Adam said angrily. "He's the one that stabbed her beat her and rapped..." Aiden's eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god Meredith."

"Aiden I shouldn't have mention that." Adam said softly.

"I miss her so much." Aiden sobbed clutching her shirt tightly in her hand. "It hurts so bad."

"Aiden I know."

"How would you know?" Aiden snarled.

"You don't think I miss her?" Adam snapped back in annoyance. "She was my sister too."

"You haven't shed a tear Adam." Aiden countered. Adam looked away.

"Not that you've seen."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Aiden said.

"No you shouldn't have." Adam replied. Aiden frowned.

"Everything's just so horrible Adam."

"I know." Adam nodded.

"I want her back Adam."

Adam hugged his twin while she sobbed and he blinked back his own tears, wanting to be strong for Aiden.

"Piper I'm worried about Dean." Sam said cautiously. Piper looked at him.

"You should be." Piper snapped. "In case you haven't noticed he taken it pretty hard."

"We all have Pip." Sam insisted. "She wasn't just Dean's sister." Piper glared at him in annoyance.

"But that's not what I meant, he's scaring me Piper." Sam said slowly. "He just sits there staring out the window, holding that thing."

"What?" Piper said.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Piper, Mer's hunter bracelet."

"Oh." Piper nodded.

"And then there's Aiden who never leaves her room."

"We all grieve differently Sam."

"I know that it's just..." Sam had tears in his eyes now. "I can't loose you guys too." Piper's face softened and she wrapped him in a hug.

"You won't Sammy." Piper assured.

"Meredith always said that and now she's..."

"I'm not Meredith," Piper replied, "I'm not going anywhere and neither is Dean or the twins, it's us now, we gotta stick together." Sam nodded his head. Piper gave his shouted a squeeze.

"I'm going to go check on Dean, will you be alright?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded wiping his tears away.

"If Adam doesn't come down go check on them." Sam nodded assuring he would.

Piper headed down the stairs and into the panic room where Mer's lifeless body lay on the bed. Dean was beside her, his back to Piper, his hand around Mer's, a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mer-Bear." Dean whispered.

"Dean?" Piper called.

Dean briefly looked over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Mer. Piper slowly walked over trying not to look at Meredith's pale, dead body.

"Dean, honey why don't you come upstairs?"

"No, I gotta stay here."

"Dean." Piper said. "Staring at her isn't going to make her wake up, she's gone—we lost her." Piper's voice cracked at the end not wanting it to be true. Dean closed his eyes for a minute.

"I remember when we were young." he smiled softly. "She used to make me play house with her; you and Sammy were the kids."

"I don't remember." Piper replied.

"How could you?" Dean said. "You were only two."

"Tell me more, please."

Dean proceeded to tell her about the many times they played house. Piper smiled at certain parts.

"I never wanted to be the dad, she somehow always convinced me to be though and then I grew up being the dad—Mer was your mother—I'm supposed to look out for this family—that's my job and I failed."

"Dean—"

"We just got her back Pip." Dean said eyes filled with tears. "And I blew it—"

"Dean don't do that." Piper sighed. "Meredith knew you didn't mean it."

"I told her she was dead to me," Dean cried, "and now she is."

"Dean." Piper said wiping her own tears.

"She's dead Piper and I can't do a damn thing about it." Piper grabbed him in a hug. "I'm supposed to be the one that takes care of this family and I blew it."

"This isn't your fault." Piper insisted.

"I shouldn't have left her like that."

"Then it's my fault too because I left."

"Piper no." Dean protested. "I knew there was something sketchy about that guy."

"Dean I was with her for three weeks and I saw how he was." Piper cried. "How do you think I feel? Guilty as hell." Dean frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna kill him—I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands, gonna rip him apart."

"Me too." Piper smiled weakly. "Me too."

A gasping breath startled them both enough to jump back. Meredith's eyes were opening and she was sucking back air like no tomorrow. Piper screamed. Dean was frozen in shock.

"Dean!" Meredith gasped. "Help me!"

Her body went slack and she stopped breathing once again. Piper fainted; Dean caught her just in time.

"What's going on?" Sam asked running in the panic room with a gun.

"Meredith..." Dean said.

"Dean what?"

"Sam," Dean said, "Meredith just woke up."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**If you like this you might like: **

**My new Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins' **

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'. My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) and my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels'. Please don't forget to review! **


	6. Beginning of the End

**A/N Just thought you'd like to know that I pressed the fast forward button about last chapter and am now smashing the five seasons together. Should be fun, let's see what happens ;) **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or the twins is (except for ADAM! Clearly I have been claiming him as my own, for that I am forever sorry) So half a twin being Aiden-Marie is. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

**P.S THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE that favourited/alerted/read/reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe**** – **It may seem like DOL but it's completely different (there may be some likeliness but mostly that's coincidental) I understand I am busy also. Meredith being a stripper has always been the plan. Jessica is alive and well and knows the truth but…there is a _but_ hanging around there. You will be in for a big surprise. THANKS FOR NOT ABANDONING ME! Your words not mine ;) You cried for my story that's wonderful! That means the emotions were right on, I'm not very good at those parts. As for Mer you will find out this chapter.

**Pickle Paige – **I love how you put '*open close mouth*' that made my life. I was hoping for that jaw dropping effect, maybe this one will be the same? So what's a clicking in that brain of yours? Please share, I love hearing y'all's theories. As for 'how could you even do a "death" so soon in the story' I did it because I have to…you'll see. As far as Chris knows Piper is still at the Cabin with her 'silly father' but as far as Piper knows that's what Chris thinks when really Chris is a mystery all on his own. Did that make sense? I don't think it did…

**kissacazador – **HA! This chapter is going to surprise you even more then.

**Liz – **NEW REVIEWER! Welcome to the club hun, thanks for reading and your wonderful compliment, I hope you'll stick around and continue to tell me how I'm doing with this. It's about to get crazy!

**Ghostwriter – **That's what I like to hear. Catch yeah on the flip side (not mocking you by the way, just like to say it now)

**Hannarrhh – **Oh. My. God. My story is 'OMG' worthy? How brilliant am I? Clearly I am joking because what I'm about to do next is f***ed up. Enjoy. Loved your theory on her being 'some type of demon' really good idea too bad I got it too late, oh well maybe next time. Sammy can die he dies like a million times on the show, same with Dean. They seem invincible but one of these times, they ain't gonna come back :'( thanks for the encouragement to keep going.

* * *

><p>"Meredith!" Dean yelled shaking her shoulders. "Mer! Wake up—"<p>

"Dean—c'mon man she's gone."

"Sam I saw her wake up." Dean insisted.

"Your minds playing with you Dean." Sam said.

"No Sam she's alive." Dean snapped. Piper moaned from her spot on the floor where Dean had set her down.

"Pip you alright?" Sam asked. Piper's eye opened and she jumped up looking around wildly.

"I—I just had the strangest dream..." Piper whispered. "Dean and I were talking and Mer, she—she woke up." Piper laughed softly. "That's ridiculous right?"

"Pip it wasn't a dream." Dean replied. Piper's eyes went wide.

"Dean stop." Sam snapped. "I want her back just as much as you but making up some story about her 'waking up' isn't gonna do you no good."

"How do you explain Pip and I both seeing the same thing then?" Dean demanded.

"I don't..."

"Not so smart now are you college boy?"

"She doesn't even have a pulse Dean!" Sam shot back.

"Guys." Piper whispered. "She does." They both looked at her to see she had a hand against Meredith's neck.

"Meredith." Piper cried. "Mer?" Sam moved her aside and placed his hand on her neck.

"Well?" Dean demanded.

"This isn't possible." Sam whispered.

Meredith's hand shot up and wrapped around Sam's wrist. He jumped back startled.

"Sammy." Mer breathed. "Run."

"What?" Sam stuttered. "Meredith?"

"Run." she ordered. "And don't come back." Dean shoved Sam out of the way and grabbed Meredith in his arms.

"Mer-bear."

"Dean." she said. "I'm sorry." Dean shook his head, holding her tightly against him.

"No." he whispered. "No Mer, I'm sorry." Meredith choked on her tears holding him tighter for just a moment.

"Meredith." Piper sobbed. "You're alive."

"Pip." Mer cried happily.

Piper joined in on the hug while Sam just stood back looking shocked and confused. Foot falls sounded and three people entered the room.

"MEREDITH!" Aiden screamed. She rushed at her and stopped staring for moment.

"I'm sorry." Aiden sobbed. "I don't hate you, I'm sorry—I should have—I didn't mean it—" Meredith reached out grabbing Aiden's face in her hands.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

Aiden let the tears fall, grabbing her big sister—her mother in her arms tightly. Adam stood beside Bobby the both of them looking shocked.

"Adam." Meredith said opening her arms to him. He grabbed her in a hug blinking back tears.

"Darling it's good to see you breathing." Bobby nodded

"C'mere Bobby." Mer said wiping the tears from her cheeks. Bobby walked over giving her a small hug.

"Thanks Bobby." Mer said. "It's good to see you too."

"Meredith." Adam said. "How—how is this possible? Did you make a deal?" He was looking at Dean when he said this. They all turned to stare at him.

"Dean?" Piper said slowly.

"What?" Dean demanded. "I've been here the whole time."

"Dean c'mon." Adam said. "You knew it was the only way to bring her back."

"I didn't—I swear on my life I didn't." Dean said. "I wanted to—was going to but I didn't."

"Then who?" Sam asked.

"Dad?" Aiden gasped. Meredith jumped up walking to the door.

"Mer?"

"I have to go now." Meredith insisted. "I gotta find Dad and Sebastian."

"What?" Dean gasped. "Mer hold up."

"There's not time." She insisted. "I've seen what happens; I know how it all ends."

She walked out the panic room looking wildly around as if expecting someone to pop out of hiding.

"Mer you're not making any sense." Sam insisted following after her; the others behind him.

"Sam remember what I told you." Mer insisted. "You need to leave."

"Nobody's leaving!" Dean roared. "Especially not you." He grabbed her arm and Meredith hissed in pain.

"Mer what's wrong with your arm." Adam questioned. Dean lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a giant, red handprint on Mer's upper arm.

"What the hell is that?" Dean demanded worriedly.

"I don't know." Mer whispered. Sam grazed his hand over her skin.

"Mer this is burned into your skin." He observed.

"What would make a mark like that?" Aiden said.

"Allow me to answer that." They swung around to see a man dressed in a business suit and trenchcoat.

"How'd you get in here?" Bobby demanded raising his shot gun. The man walked over and touched him on the head. Bobby collapsed to the ground.

"Bobby!" Piper cried. Trenchcoat turned to her and she gasped backing away. Sam jumped in front of her.

"Stay back." Sam ordered. Trenchcoat raised his hand and Sam fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sammy!" Piper cried dropping beside him. She glared up at the man. "What have you done to him?"

"This is for their ears only." He motioned at Dean and Meredith. Piper's eyes shut and she fell beside Sam.

"Adam!" Meredith yelled. "Aiden get out of here." Adam grabbed a hold of Aiden who struggled with him not wanting to leave.

"Go now!" Dean ordered.

"You can not run from me child." The man said. Dean jumped in his way blocking the view of Adam and Aiden's fleeing bodies.

"Leave them alone!" Meredith yelled. "Or I swear to god—"

He stared. "God is on my side, not yours."

He walked forward as if to plough right through Dean but without a moment's notice vanished and reappeared on the steps just in front of Adam and Aiden.

"No!" Dean yelled.

He raised his hands to their foreheads and watched as the fell to the ground unconscious. Meredith started forward but Dean pulled her behind him.

The man turned and started for them. Dean grabbed Meredith's arm and shoved her in the panic room locking it behind him.

"Dean—Dean no!" Meredith protested trying to go to the door. "We can't just leave them—"

"I am not a demon." The man said from behind Meredith. She let out a scream as Dean shoved her behind him once again.

"Don't hurt her." Dean begged. The man titled his head looking confused. "Mer go!"

Meredith started for the door and he appeared in front of her. Dean swore under his breath pulling Mer back to him. She gripped his arm in fear.

"I will not harm you." The man assured.

"Who are you?" Mer asked slowly.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." Meredith stared at him like he was insane.

"Why me?" Mer asked. "After all I've done…the deal." Dean looked at her, slowly understanding.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." He looked at Dean. "The both of you."

Meredith gasped. "What are you?"

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord." He replied casually.

"Angels aren't real." Dean snapped. Castiel turned and glared at him.

"I will show you." The lights flickered and a black shadow of wings unfolded itself from his back expanding on the wall. Dean's mouth dropped open.

"What do you want?" Mer asked.

"To stop the upcoming war."

"And what war is that?" Dean questioned.

"The apocalypse."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N Am I hearing many what the f*** is going on? Halleluiah that means my story is 'WTF' worthy ;) Seriously share with me your precious thoughts and fill me with bliss…in case you haven't noticed I'm strange tonight, perhaps it has something with school starting up again…yay…not -_- anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ta ta for now. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven _other_ Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Gone

**A/N I received a very opinionated review from 'The Moose' who forced me to revise my description chapter (well made me rethink what I wrote) Anyway, Moose if you reading this your response is down below. The whole fast forwarding thing is done, at least for now. I just really wanted Cas in it! I love him :) NO WTF'S? How sad. **

**P.S I'd just like to share that a spider attacked my face when I was writing this chapter! I am under attack! EVIL BUG APOCALYPSE! Where's Sam, Dean and Cas? SAVE ME! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC is. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

**P.S THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE that favourited/alerted/read/reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>34 reviews! WOW! Love you guys :) <strong>

**Pickle Paige – **Interesting theory, we'll see if it's correct. I hope it made since about Chris I mean...I already know his storyline...got everything pretty much figured out...might be a little surprising.

**The Moose – **Can I call you Moosey? Nah probs not right? You don't sound like you enjoy me very much. Oh well I guess this story isn't your cup of tea ;) anywho thanks for the great advice, you come barring a great argument but I have one too.

I love sisfics, it was only going to be two sisters and Adam but I added in Aiden cuz it seemed poor Adam would be left out. Juggling characters is what I do (no headache for me) I do it in many of my stories, I LOVE CHARACTERS. Intersecting plot lines is how you make a story...in case you were wondering, and yes it may seem fast but its actually not.

I only hit the fast forward button on Cas and him saving Mer, the apocalypse isn't for a while yet so chill its all good...it's at normal rate for now and actually I was six chapters in but I was _always _planning in bringing Cas in early and he fit with that chapter so I ran with it.

Perhaps you think I'm moving too fast for you but you have no idea what I'm planning, speaking of, I revised my description page just for you, check it out if you think it might help (I don't even know if you're reading this...)

As for caring about my characters if you read the other people's reviews then you would know they seem to care, just because everything's a mystery right now does not make you care any less. I've read stories with less background then this and still cared about characters.

The characters will shine over time in my story, you will find out things about them along the way! That's how a story generally goes, you don't just tell everybody everything all at once then there'd be nothing left to share.

I listened to your advice and I enjoyed it except for the whole 'Slow this story the fsck down' I can only assume you misspelled the f-bomb. I will not be re-writing the story at this point, I've gotten far and would not like to change that many things so yeah...

As for the Impala question its John Winchester for goodness sakes, he would have just shoved 'em in the car and dropped 'em off at Bobby's, Pastor Jim's or wherever, Besides Mer could drive at the age of 12.

Thank you for your opinion, advice and review...I hope you'll continue reading and give me another chance...perhaps. Frowny face if you don't.

**kissacazador – **Gotcha, the surprise factor is what I was going for! Yes Mer tries to protect Sam and Dean tries to protect her...that's how they role I guess. Okay I'm confused, where's John going? I don't believe I mentioned him permanently leaving yet (if that's what you mean) he's just out galloping around the country trying to save his daughter who he thinks is still dead. Frankie...he's got a storyline don't you worry and I totally hope sometime soon I can fit Dean kicking his ass in the story...though Dean would most likely get injured due to the fact FRANKLIN IS EVIL AND DEMONIC!

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I like that Cas line too. I like most of his lines. God apparently does have a plan for Mer...lol that was just recent, Cas was always gonna save her but...I changed why. Protective Dean...ah, he's lovely. The hug was blissful. Just thought you should know on mine it says you reviewed three times with the same review :s

**Hannarrhh – **OMG that's awesome ;) THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING CAS IN THIS CHAPTER! Did you hear that Moosey? Someone liked my chapter with S4 & S5 material in S1; bam, take that. Sorry just had to add that. The plans for the apocalypse are slightly changed...Oh don't worry about Chris he'll get his time to shine...you will be surprised, I think... As always I enjoy your reviews ;)

* * *

><p>"The apocalypse." Dean chuckled. "You gotta be kidding me."<p>

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I assure you this is no laughing matter." Mer tried not to laugh at his blank face but it was really hard not to.

"What are we supposed to do about the apocalypse angel boy?" Mer demanded.

"What is commanded."

"I am not being Heaven's bitch." Mer snapped.

"You will do as I say."

"I don't think so."

"Mer..." Dean whispered worriedly. Castiel leaned in, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You should show me some respect." Castiel snarled. "I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." Dean looked at Meredith in fear. She had been in hell and he—he didn't stop it.

Dean pulled Meredith back. "Okay, we get it; you're a bad ass angel."

"I didn't have to save young Meredith; I did it as a favour." Castiel informed looking at Dean.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asked.

"For you to wait until it's time." Castiel replied. He lifted his hand and Dean fell, unconscious. Meredith stared him down.

"Meredith you know what needs to be done."

"I do." Mer replied.

"You've seen it?"

"I have."

"If you do not stop him, we will."

"I understand."

"Do you know the truth?" Castiel demanded.

"If you're asking me if I know who we are then yes I do." Meredith replied. "And don't worry I will give my answer when the times right."

"You were not meant to be in hell Meredith." Castiel said. "That is another's path. You did well."

"What do I tell them?"

"Nothing." Castiel ordered. "You tell them nothing." A flap of wings and Castiel was gone. Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes burning with tears.

She had been in hell for four years...four days dead but four years in hell and it was exactly that—hell. She pushed away the horrid memories and tried to calm herself down.

Meredith knew what she had to do. She had to leave—again but so did Sammy. She had to get him to leave, it wasn't safe anymore.

Meredith stared at Dean for a moment feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. She didn't want to leave him but she had to—to keep this family safe—to stop their future, the future she saw.

Meredith would not let that happen regardless of who got in her way and that included the angel that saved her life.

She walked out of the panic room over to Sam when the doorbell rang. Meredith looked up startled and narrowed her eyes.

Quickly she made her way to up the stairs and too the front door only to find a pretty blonde woman on the other end.

"Who are you?" Meredith demanded.

"Jessica Moore, Sam's girlfriend."

"You're Sam's girlfriend?" Mer asked.

"Yeah, is he here? He told me to come here...who are you?"

"I'm Sam's sister—"

"Oh hi." she smiled.

"—Meredith." Jess's face darken.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah."

"Sam said—he said you died."

"Oh well I—" Jess pulled a gun on her. "—whoa!"

"Where's Sam?" she demanded. Mer raised her hands in surrender.

"Jessica, calm down, please, just put the gun down."

"Where's Sam!" she screamed at Mer, the gun shaking in her hand.

"Downstairs." Meredith replied.

Jessica grabbed Meredith's arm dragging her with her, the gun pointed at her head. They made their way to the basement. Meredith tried to convince Jessica to put the gun down but she wouldn't budge.

"So what are you?" Jess demanded as the headed down the stairs.

"I'm human." Meredith insisted. "I've already told you that."

"Stop lying." She ordered. "You're dead, so what are you a demon, shapeshifter?"

"Is there anything Sam didn't tell you?" Meredith complained.

"Sam!" Jessica dropped the gun rushing down the last three steps. She collapsed down beside him.

"What did you do to him!" she cried looking up at Mer with tears in her eyes.

"Jessica you need to leave now." Meredith ordered.

"What! No I'm not leaving him!"

"I'm not asking you to."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to take Sam and leave."

"What?" Jessica asked confused. "I don't understand."

"His life is in danger."

"In danger from who?"

"Me." Meredith replied. Jess's eyes widened. "Please I don't want anything to happen to my little brother, you need to get him as far away from us as possible."

"Okay." Jessica agreed nodding her head. "Okay."

"Alright let's get him in your car." Meredith said. Jessica looked at get like she was mad.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to get him up the stairs?" Jess asked. "Why don't we jut wake him up."

"He won't leave then." Meredith insisted.

"Need an extra hand?"

Both girls turned to see Sebastian leaning against the stair railing, swinging Jess's gun in his hands. Jessica jumped up looking frazzled.

"It's okay Jess." Mer assured. "He's a friend."

"Good to see you breathing Mer-bear."

"Don't call me that, you're not my brother."

"No I'm not and thank god for that right?" he smirked.

"Where's my dad?" Mer demanded.

"Busy looking for your little friend."

"Franklin?"

"Yeah and your other friend."

"They aren't my friends."

"Ya sure because you were pretty chummy with them."

"Not now Sebastian." Mer complained.

"How could you make that deal?" Sebastian snapped. "Huh?"

"I did it for my family."

"You're screwed up you know that?"

"Are you going to help us or not?" Jessica demanded interrupting.

"A little snippy isn't she?" Sebastian teased. Meredith gave him an annoyed look. "Alright let's do this."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Piper opened her eyes holding her head in agony. It felt like she'd been asleep for three days straight.

"What happened?" she whispered to no one in particular.

The last moments of her life passed before her eyes. She jumped up looking around. Bobby was lying a few feet over but no one else was there.

"DEAN!" she yelled. "MER! SAMMY! AIDDY! ADAM!"

She spun around frantic. Someone moaned and she ran towards the noise. Dean was on the floor of the panic room looking lost and confused. She dropped down beside him.

"Dean," she sobbed, "where are they?"

"What?" he asked. "Pip what—"

"Dean they're gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N SO mysterious right? Wonder what's going on now? Where are the twins? Where's Mer? Hmm...and who's Sebastian? **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Bad Moon Rising

**A/N Guess what guys? It's finale time. That's right my season one is done…don't worry I am doing season two as we speak…okay technically I'm not speaking directly to you but you know what I mean! I'm almost done the premiere chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page. **

**P.S If the lyrics to the song or wrong it is not my fault! I got 'em from google. Ciao, Bella. I love saying that by the way ;) **

**P.S THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE that read/favourited/alerted/read/reviewed. I hope you will continue with me to the next season! Love you all and you're the reason I keep going even those negative reviewers cough cough moosey…just kidding ;) no but seriously I keep writing just because of ya'll. SO THANK YOU! As in Charmed, Blessed Be :) **

* * *

><p><strong>40 reviews! Omg you guys make my life :) my goal is 45-50 reviews for this story! Can we make it happen? Pretty please with a cherry on top? <strong>

**Pickle Paige – **Seb is awesome and hot (look at pic)…I enjoy writing him and you are correct John trusts him very much didn't tell Sam to run because of demons…she said because of her...that will come into play later.

**Ghostwriter **– That's alright that you forgot about Jess, I almost forgot also lol. Good to know you didn't think I was mocking you. Catch you on the flip side.

**kissacazador**** – **That's alright, it might have seemed like I was doing that…for now he still lives. You were correct and incorrect. You'll find out about what in this chapter. Love the jab at Moosey…sorry if you're reading this Moosey but it was funny. Well your meds do you well because your guesses were pretty close.

**Hannarrhh**** – **Actually I'm not good at writing drama but just by you saying that helps :) so thanks. Meredith is kind of like another character of mine from another story…she knows too much for her own good. Adam and Aiden will come into play as you say…you'll see. Jess with a gun yes, that amused me. Chris, oh poor Chris…

**EvilAngelTeamGabe**** – **Jessica is not a hunter! I might be doing a story where she is though, called 'Diary of Jessica Moore', it's listed on my profile as a possible story. Like I said above, Mer knows too much for her own good…she's the harbourer of secrets…Mer went to hell because of a deal she made but we (ya'll) don't know what that deal is yet and you won't for a while after what I do in this chapter. Good to know you're curious!

**Magical Faerie** – Yay new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing, it made my day. I never thought I'd be writing about so many Winchester siblings so I guess we're even lol. I assumed most people would like Piper; she's the peace keeper after all, hardly causes any trouble. Don't worry you'll get the chance to read about the characters individually…separate paths are being made in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"I hear hurricanes ablowing. I know the end is coming soon."<p>

Aiden awoke to the sound of Creedence Clearwater Revival's Bad Moon Rising and a person with a horrible singing voice singing it.

She moved around slightly then realized something awful, she was handcuffed and gagged, Adam was no where to be seen and panic set in.

"I fear rivers over flowing. I hear the voice of rage and ruin."

She could see she was in the backseat of a car and they were moving very fast but that's all she could see because she was lying on the floor of the backseat.

"Don't go around tonight. Well, it's bound to take your life."

Aiden wiggled around trying to lift herself off the ground, but she was face down and without hands and being confined in such a small place. The panic rose and she kicked out trying to free herself.

"There's a bad moon on the rise. All right!"

Aiden managed to flip herself onto her back which really hurt her hands but she heard a banging noise and stopped, listening.

"AIDEN!" Adam screamed. Aiden's eyes widened. There was another bang.

"Let me out of here you son of a bitch!" Adam yelled.

The terrible realization that Adam was locked in the trunk set in. Aiden started screaming through her gag. The music shut off and the car pulled over.

"Alright!" The singer said. "Hang on." Aiden gasped when she saw the driver's face round the corner of the seat.

"How you doing back there honey?" Sebastian smirked.

Aiden screamed again and attempted to kick him in the face. He backed away chuckling. The moment she met him she knew something was off with him but her dad trusted him and he knew a lot about Mer, it seemed like they were friends...she thought maybe just maybe he wasn't another one of those psycho hunters.

Clearly Aiden had been wrong. Adam was still yelling in the trunk as Sebastian got out of the car.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. "Gotta get your sister." Adam stopped yelling seeming to have heard this.

"Don't you hurt her!" Adam started up again. "I'll kill you! I swear I will!"

The door behind Aiden opened. She screamed trying to get away but Sebastian grabbed her from behind and dragged her out of the car. Adam was pounding his fists on the trunk.

"Both of you shut up!" Sebastian snapped in annoyance. "I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled the gag off Aiden who immediately spit in his face. Sebastian grimaced.

"Oh wow you're a pleasant one aren't you?"

"Let Adam out now!" Aiden yelled.

"I can't do that he'll just try and attack me again."

"As he should, you kidnapped us you bastard."

"Wow look at that mouth on you." Sebastian chuckled. "Just like Meredith it seems."

"Meredith." Aiden gasped. "Oh god, where are we? Where are they! Why'd you take us?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions here."

Aiden stared at him waiting for a question but he didn't ask any. Instead he just dragged her over to the back of the car.

Sebastian opened the trunk and Adam jumped up knife in hand. Sebastian had been prepared for this and put his gun to Aiden's temple. Adam froze.

"Throw the knife out and any other weapons right now or I'll kill her." Sebastian ordered. Adam tossed the knife, a gun, another knife and one more gun.

"You need to learn how to do a pat down dumb ass." Aiden snickered ignoring the fact she had a gun at her temple.

"I'd love to pat you down honey." Sebastian whispered in her ear. Aiden cringed away.

"I'll kill you." Adam snarled. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm the one with the gun." Sebastian snapped. "Sit back and shut up."

Adam laid reluctantly back down. Sebastian grabbed the pile of rope that was lying beside Adam and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"What are you doing with that?" Adam demanded.

"You'll see."

"Why did you take us?" Aiden demanded in hopes she would distract him.

"Because I had to."

"Where are you taking us?" She questioned. Sebastian looked at Adam the entire time not falling for her distraction.

"We're meetin' up with someone the next state over." Sebastian said. "I suggest you behave."

Adam looked up at him not saying anything. Sebastian shut the trunk on him again. Aiden wiggled in his arms trying to get back to the trunk to help Adam.

"C'mon honey we gotta jet."

"Shut up you scum bag!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and dragged Aiden back to the car who kicked and screamed like he was murdering her.

"Aiden shut up now or Adam's staying back there for a very long time." Sebastian warned. Aiden stopped kicking and screaming.

"You'll let him out."

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sebastian sighed. "Now get in the car." Sebastian shoved her in the car and she didn't object.

"You got any weapons on you honey?" he asked.

"Go to hell." Aiden replied with a glare and small smile.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Sebastian smirked.

He gave her a pat down, longer then needed and Aiden glared at him the entire time while he groped her. She had only been carrying one small pick knife and a gun.

He shoved the gun in his own pants and used the knife to cut the rope which he tied around Aiden's legs.

"I know you're the fighter of the family." Sebastian said while wrapping her with rope. "Can't have you getting away on me."

"Oh no we wouldn't want that would we." Aiden said sarcastically.

Sebastian set her up straight and slammed the door in her face. Aiden stared at the door just noticing something. There was no handle, on either side, or the passenger side, only the driver's side had a door handle.

She swore under her breath. Sebastian jumped in the car after disappearing for five minutes opening the trunk and everything.

She had hoped he was getting Adam, if they were both in the back seat, regardless if they were tied up they could get away, they'd done it before. But Adam wasn't with him.

"Where's Adam?" Aiden demanded. "Where did you do?"

"I was gathering your brother's many weapons."

"Where's Adam?" she repeated.

Sebastian ignored her starting the car and speeding away. Aiden turned and looked out the back window but didn't see Adam's dead body lying on the side of the road. That didn't mean he wasn't dead in the trunk.

"Where's my brother!" Aiden screamed.

"Would you shut up?" Sebastian asked. "You're giving me a headache."

"Adam!" Aiden said hitting her side against the back seat hoping he would hear the noise. "Adam!"

"Be quiet!" Sebastian yelled from the front. "Or I'll gag you again!"

Aiden sat silently listening for any sign of Adam. Sebastian turned the music back on this time it was Highway to Hell that played through the speakers.

"Can I come out of the trunk now?" Adam called slowly after about ten minutes of silence. Aiden sighed in relief.

"No!" Sebastian called back. Aiden glared at him from her spot in the back seat.

"You promised."

"I lied." Sebastian smirked.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Jessica what's going on?" Sam demanded looking wildly around the car. "And where'd you get that gun?"

"Sam I'm trying to protect you." Jessica insisted while they sped down the highway. "I stole the gun from your safe..."

"What Jess?" Sam said. "Give me the gun."

"Sam I know how to use a gun, my dad was a police officer remember?"

"Jess just give me the gun please." Sam said worriedly.

"No Sam." Jess said firmly. "I need it." Sam was staring at her in fear.

"Jessica what's going on?"

"Your sister said you aren't safe." Jess replied slowly. "She said we both had to leave."

"Safe from what?" Sam asked.

Jess cleared her throat. "She didn't say."

"They're my family Jess." Sam insisted. "I'm safe with them."

"They're exactly who I'm protecting you from."

"What?" Sam asked surprised. "Jess you're not telling me everything."

"Oh you mean like how you didn't tell me who you were for the first two years we spent together?" Jessica snapped in annoyance. Sam didn't say anything; he looked down at his hands. "I had to find out from a demon that wanted to kill me Sam."

"I know Jess and I'm sorry but I was doing it to protect you."

"Then you understand why I have to protect you now." Jess countered. "Because I can't loose you Sam otherwise I would have already been gone, the moment I found out who you were but I love you Sam."

"And I love you." Sam nodded. "But Jess—"

"Please Sam just—just listen to me Meredith said you had to leave—that's all I can say."

"She told me to leave." Sam said. "Before that guy showed up."

"What guy?" Jess asked worriedly.

"I don't know he was something supernatural which is why we have to go back."

"We're not going back Sam." Jessica said sternly.

Sam sighed knowing she wasn't going to budge on the subject. Jessica was stubborn as hell, that's why he loved her.  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"You shouldn't have left Mer-Bear." Franklin taunted. Mer's grip on the phone tightened at Dean's nickname for her.

"You won't hurt them."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"You want me Frankie, now you come get me."

"You're supposed to be dead." he snapped.

"Guess death didn't agree with me."

"I'm gonna rip your limps off and lick the blood from your skin." Franklin smiled.

"Sounds tasty." Meredith replied.

"Oh it will be, I'm gonna kill you over and over until you stay dead, you ruined everything."

"Oh you mean the deal?" Mer asked casually.

"Yes the deal bitch." he snapped. "How was hell by the way? Did you torture anyone special?"

"Oh I only wish you were down there with me, then maybe I would have jumped off the rack and tore into you."

"You didn't..." Franklin trailed off.

"I'm stronger then you think Frankie, I didn't once think about my decision," Mer said, "I never once took the opportunity to jump off the rack."

"You're lying." Franklin observed. "Even you aren't strong enough for that. I bet you got off the rack and cut into those souls like nothing." Meredith's tears fell and she wiped them quickly away.

"Come get me you son of a bitch!" Meredith screamed in the phone. "I'll kill you myself."

"What about your boy toy?" Franklin asked. "You kill me you kill him, say bye, bye Frankie."

Franklin hung up. Meredith tossed the phone on the passenger's seat pressing her foot on the gas pedal. She knew Dean and Piper would be safe at Bobby's, Franklin would never go there.

The bridge was coming up and she knew she was halfway there. The radio suddenly became static like and a piercing sound filled the car.

Meredith screamed trying not to let go of the wheel to grab her ears in pain. The car windows shattered and the car swerved.

Just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone and Meredith re-gained control of the car before she went flying off the bridge. Bringing her hand up to her left ear she felt blood dripping down.

"Damn it!" she roared smacking her hands angrily on the steering wheel.

Something was on the road up a head. Meredith squinted her eyes to see. She flicked on the high beams and gasped. A woman stood in the middle of the road.

Meredith slammed on the brakes but the car swerved and she let out a terrified scream as her car flew off the bridge and plummeted into the water below.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Piper what's going on?" Chris demanded. "You said only a couple days and now you're saying a couple weeks."

"Look Chris I'm sorry but my dad's not where we thought, it's gonna take a little longer."

"Piper you still haven't told me what's going on."

"I know, I'm sorry and I will it's just I need to do it in person." She heard a loud knocking.

"Someone's here hang on."

"Chris wait." Piper said cautiously. "Who's there?"

"Franklin's here." Chris stated. "I wonder what's with that."

"What!" Piper screamed. Dean ran into the living room in alarm.

"Piper what is it?" he asked. She waved him off.

"Chris don't let him in, you hear me, get salt and make a circle around yourself, stay there until I get there." She could hear Chris rushing somewhere.

"Salt." Chris said slowly.

"Yes salt!" Piper yelled. "Get the salt, hurry before—"

A door slammed open and she heard Chris swear under his breath and the clicking of a gun being loaded.

"Hello Christopher!" Franklin shouted. "I've come to help you fix the dishwasher!"

"Chris!" Piper yelled. "Get out of there now!"

She heard a shuffle of feet and a sound of a gun, a scream and glass breaking. The whole time Piper was screaming.

"Chris!" she yelled.

"Chris can't come to the phone right now." Franklin snickered.

"What have you done?" Piper cried.

"Splattered your boyfriend all over the apartment, red really looks good in here."

The line went dead and Piper dropped the phone. Chris was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N Finale baby! What did you think? Not as intense as the real finale but I left a bunch of things for you to figure out. Now I'm not going to update for 2 years, see yeah then! Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you. Season 2 which will be entitled Winchesters Six S2 will be up shortly. **

**Thanks for all your love and support guys! I'm blowing kisses at the screen. **

**You know you love me, xoxo, Chantel Royal **

**Omg I love when Gossip Girl says that lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


End file.
